


Indiscrete Discretions

by ryaelle



Series: IKON works [2]
Category: ikon
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, bobby and hanbin pay no attention to their surroundings, but they understand, ends on a bad note, except junhoe, he just wants to bleach his eyes, ikon suffers for it, lots of fights alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: Bobby and Hanbin don't know what they have going between them.  However, five unwilling intruders have a more than better understanding and would have preferred to have never seen anything.





	Indiscrete Discretions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2016 for my doubleB partner specifically so it might not have a similar impact as it would to them, but after all this time, I figured it could be shared. Thus, since this was written a long time ago, all the references are also old, one hinting towards mix and match era.

It was Donghyuk who’d known, harboring a lingering suspicion since when he’d come back to a hotel room in Japan rank of male. The thoughts bubbled up again that night Hanbin had made Bobby follow him through a dark club. Donghyuk hadn’t mean to follow them. But they’d fought only that morning! What if someone needed to break them up? He was curious, and he was worried, and he was a bit too drunk to realize that he shouldn’t. He stumbled to a halt, sobering, as a shutting restroom door provided a glimpse of Hanbin pinning Bobby to a wall, and all fears of them gearing up for a fistfight disappeared when – _Oh._  
  
It was Junhoe who’d known since he’d walked in on them, always too oblivious before then to have guessed at the signs. He’d been so drunk and so done, turning the light on without a care, not thinking after one long night of partying, not even wondering where his roommates could be. The lights illuminated one empty bed and one overly occupied one. Junhoe gaped at the two occupants, both clearly naked and wrapped up in each other as they slept. Their limbs were entwined, marks littered both their bodies, dried cum stained thei-– and he’d clearly been staring for too long to take in all these details. Junhoe dry heaved at the panic and fear and outrage _(how could they do this)_ and pain _(for them, for himself!!)_ that wracked through him. Too much to take in for an inebriated mind. He turned the lights off, stumbled the twenty feet to the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Which if he’d known what had occurred mere hours earlier on it, he’d have immediately thrown up on instead.  
  
It was Jinwhan who’d known, who’d always known. Who’d picked up discarded pants and boxers, depositing them in the shared room and not squinted at the two bodies sprawled in the confines of one bunk. Who’d kept Junhoe occupied, with extra vocal practices and coffee outings and movie sessions until he forgot he was freaking out about something, that Hanbin and Jiwon had something – something _abnormal_ between them. Until he finally saw what Jinwhan saw. The two brothers who’d tripped and fallen hard and lost it between the late nights and the wrecks of puberty, between shared choco cones and baths and too much skinship (Hanbin’s fault) and too few shirts (Jiwon’s fault there). Jinwhan had seen it at fifteen, when there were but the three of them, two whose eyes tracked each other and one who felt the tension, unable to get there.  
  
It was Yunhyeong who’d known, one of the first. He'd taken it upon himself, decided that there was too much oft skilter with the team to afford more. They were in the middle of a survival show that could decide his fate and that was barely doable. He couldn't imagine the stress Jiwon or Hanbin were in, but this was a strong outburst even for that and they needed to get it together.  If he had to come between them, even if he had to suffer the recupressions, he would. He trudged up the stairs, unwilling to speed up, a part of him hoping it was over by the time he got there and he could smile for the reconcilliation. It wasn't. Voices were still upraised, and angered. Yunhyeong sighed, screwing up his courage and stepping out from under the entrance to the rooftop. Only to be presented with the sight of Hanbin reaching out and Jiwon falling in for a kiss -- neverfuckingmind. Yunhyeong backtracked.  
  
It was Chanwoo who had been the last to find out, walking in on Bobby’s twentieth birthday to breathless kisses that had his stomach swooping, not falling, because that was— that had to be— even as Bobby started claiming otherwise, a rush of denials and Hanbin’s falling expression with every word uttered distracting his thoughts. Chanwoo had seen the one thing that dramas tried to map, that actors attempted to capture— Chanwoo knew it had to be-- _love_. Innocent in its desperations until then.


End file.
